Wait a Minute Mister Postman
by Lady Scribetracker
Summary: A letter starts with 'Dear' and ends with 'Sincerely'. What is written between those words belong to you. AU, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Helena, Arnold, Cecelia

North Hetalia Academy of Higher Education

XXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXX

July 25, 20XX

Dear Headmaster Arnold Weilschmidt:

I am writing to inform you that, due to an illness I have contracted while on vacation, I am unable to take up my post as Headmistress at the South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education for this year.

I have already chosen a replacement for my position, Mr. Julius Vargas. I trust that you will find him to be a personable gentleman and well qualified for the job. He is quite enthusiastic and has many ideas to strengthen the bond between our sister schools. I am certain you will be receiving a letter from him soon.

I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused you, and I wish you the best of luck in the upcoming school year.

Yours faithfully,

Helena Karpusi

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: July 26, 20XX

Subject: South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education- New Headmaster

It has come to my attention that Headmistress Karpusi of South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education will be unable to continue her post at the school due to personal reasons. I want all the information possible on one Julius Vargas on my desk in two hours. Also, I want my coffee on my desk in five minutes, black, no sugar.

- Arnold Weilschmidt

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: July 26, 20XX

Subject: RE: South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education- New Headmaster

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

Kindly go fuck yourself.

Your loving secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

**AN: This is my first story on , and I'm a little nervous about it. I'm a little tired of not contributing to this site, though. I would love to hear from everyone about this fic, and any advice on how I can improve would be fantastic! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2: Julius and Arnold

North Hetalia Academy of Higher Education

XXXXXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXX

July 27, 20XX

Dear Arnold,

Hi there! I'm Julius Vargas, the new Headmaster of South Hetalia Academy! I wanted to immediately dive into some ideas that I had for the new school year that I think you might be interested in hearing!

First, I'd like to instate a "Casual Friday" for all students who stay out of trouble and keep up their grades! This would encourage students to do their best in all aspects of the school!

Secondly, I believe that there should be several school held celebrations. One could be a "World Heritage Festival". Many students from both academies come from other nations, and it would be a great way to share their cultures and customs by holding such a festival! Perhaps there can be a "Toga Day", in which ancient cultures are taught and celebrated! And everyone will wear togas! It'll be like a Fraternity party, but without the booze.

Thirdly, I would like to suggest that we begin a pen-pal program between our schools. It would strengthen the camaraderie between the academies. Also, such a program would improve student's writing and communication skills, as well as give them an idea of how other people live their daily lives, and the similarities and differences between the two.

I hope to hear from you soon about these ideas!

Sincerely,

Julius Vargas

* * *

South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education

XXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXX

July 30, 20XX

Dear Headmaster Vargas,

Although your exuberance is welcome, your letters should be written formally. You will address me as Headmaster Weilschmidt, not Arnold, when you write letters to me. It is important to be professional. I welcome you to your new position, and I trust that your work will be satisfactory.

As to your various ideas, though I see some merit in a 'Casual Friday' as an incentive for good behavior and academic excellence, I'm afraid that it would only cause massive havoc. We had a similar program a few years ago. It was discontinued last year when a student showed up one Friday in a miniskirt, fishnet stockings, tube top, platform heels, and fingerless gloves, all in the same shade of pink. Chaos ensued.

A 'Cultural Heritage' Festival sounds like an excellent idea, and I will bring it to my board to see if I can get it approved. To have students open up about their cultures may help the social relations within the academies, and foster acceptance and understanding. However, I cannot see the purpose of 'Toga Day'. Enlighten me on the subject.

Your third proposal is good. I agree that it will help strengthen communications skills, which are quite valuable. I advocate that we begin this process immediately for the fall semester. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Sincerely,

Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

**AN: I'm in absolute shock. People read this! I honestly didn't expect that. Yes, I am pretty stupid to not expect that a story won't be read on this site, but it's still a surprise! I had some free time, so I posted another set of letters/notes/written correspondences. Thank you so much for reading this, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feliciano and Ludwig

Dear Ludwig Weilschmidt,

Hi! I'm your pen pal from South Hetalia Academy! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm Italian! I have an older brother, and I live with my Grandpa, Julius Vargas. He's the new Headmaster, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Our teacher said we should share information about ourselves with our pen pals, but I can't think of anything! Grandpa Julius says it's because I have so many thoughts going through my head that I can't write them all down. Lovino (Lovino's my brother, by the way) says it's because I'm stupid. Do you think I'm stupid Ludwig?

Oh, the teacher also said we should ask about our pen pals, in order to 'ensure a response'! He's really funny when he says it like that, 'ensure a response'. His nose wrinkles up. He sort of reminds me of a mouse. I should sketch that! I'll send it to you so that way the letter I've written for you doesn't seem so short and pathetic.

What do you like to do in your spare time, Ludwig? I like to sing, cook, talk to people, and paint! Where do you live? What's your favorite food? Mine is pasta. Do you like animals? I like animals a lot, but I can't decide what my favorite is. Do you have siblings?

Oh, I should finish writing this. Mr. Mouse-Teacher looks VERY angry. I think he realized that I was writing to you instead of doing my astronomy homework!

Nice to meet you,

Feliciano Vargas

* * *

Dear Feliciano Vargas,

Hello, Feliciano Vargas, I am Ludwig Weilschmidt. I am from Berlin, Germany. I have an older brother as well. His name is Gilbert. My grandfather is the headmaster of my school as well. That is a strange coincidence, is it not?

I don't find you stupid, Feliciano, but I can tell that you are scatterbrained. You need to organize yourself and stick to a strict schedule. Your letter was incredibly difficult to read because you jumped from topic to topic. Also, there were splotches of red that blocked out some of the writing. You should be neater when you write to someone. What were you doing while writing? Besides ignoring your astronomy homework to write to me. I sincerely hope that you did not get into trouble over that.

I enjoy reading, although I am not a fan of fictional works. I'm afraid that I am a terrible artist (when I was attempting to draw a horse once, my brother said that it was a cute looking dog). I like a few simple dishes, such as bratwurst, sauerbraten, and schupfnudel (It's a dish that is similar to gnocchi, I believe). However, I am partial to deserts. I have recently taken up baking as a hobby (so my brother will be unable to use the kitchen), and I'm quite pleased by the results.

I do like animals, though I am more of a dog person. I have two dogs at the moment, Aster and Berlitz. I have enclosed a photo of them with this letter.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Weilschmidt

P.S. I have saved the picture of your teacher that you sketched. You are a talented artist, Feliciano.

* * *

**AN: Third set of letters out! I'm still amazingly happy that people have read this. Have a nice day, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiku and Heracles

Dear Heracles Karpusi,

Hello. My name is Honda Kiku, and I am pleased to have the opportunity to write to you. I am from Osaka, Japan. Where are you from? Please excuse my abruptness. I am unused to writing to strangers, and therefore I do not know how to address you. Should I treat you as an acquaintance, or as a friend? Should I treat you as an elder, or are you younger than myself? I don't know your age, or what type of ending I can add to your name. I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to how to address you. I'm sorry for being so rude. I do not mean it.

Feliciano, a close friend of mine, is demanding that I ask you what your favorite food is. He also wants to know your favorite color, whether you like animals, and if you like art. I confess that I am curious as well, but if you feel uncomfortable answering any of these questions, you are not obligated to respond. I do not wish to cause you discomfort.

I have a question for you, but you might find it offensive. I apologize for being blunt, but are you in any way related to the former headmistress of South Hetalia Academy of Higher Education, Mrs. Helena Karpusi? If so, why are you attending North Hetalia Academy instead? If either question makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku

* * *

Dear Kiku,

I hope I wrote your name correctly, and that your first name is Kiku, and not Honda. I read somewhere that the surname comes before the personal name in Japan, but maybe it was just a rumor. I am Heracles Karpusi, and I'm from Samos, Greece.

Don't apologize for asking me questions. How else are you supposed to learn if you don't ask me questions? Be as curious about me as you would like, because I'm very curious about you! That came out a little wrong, didn't it?

I was born on March 25, but don't feel as if you should address me in any other way than a friend. I intend to become very good friends with you, Kiku. I don't feel uncomfortable about sharing information about myself. That's what friends do.

I do like food, although I can't really decide what I enjoy the most. There is a bright blue color that I really like, and I appreciate art. I do pottery and sculpting. I like cats. I have two, but I take care of the strays in my neighborhood.

My mother was the former headmistress at your school, but she couldn't be there this year because she got sick. The doctor has forbidden her from any strenuous work, so she's taking time off to recover. I attend North Hetalia Academy of Higher Education so my mother can't show favoritism. Is it bad that I'm glad she's on her sickbed? I always miss her during the school year, and now that she's home, I can visit her every once in a while, instead of nearly never.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Heracles

P.S. You haven't offended me once in your letter. Don't worry so much.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say about this set, other than I was eating Greek food with a friend when I started writing it. Enjoy and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Matthew and Francis

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I'm Matthew Williams, and I'm from Ontario, Canada. It's a pleasure to meet you! Though I suppose we aren't really meeting. It's not face-to-face, so we haven't truly met yet, have we?

I'm not sure what to write to you. You're a practical stranger. I only know your name, and that's not much to go by, is it? I suppose I should just talk about myself, but I've never been good at that. I'll try my best, though, and if you have questions, please ask me!

I have a twin brother, though technically I'm the older one by two minutes. Everyone thinks that my brother, Alfred, is older than me. Maybe it's because he's really loud and obnoxious, and I'm quiet. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?

I live with my father in Ontario during the summer. My parents are divorced. Alfred lives with my mother in Virginia. We have different surnames because of that. Mine is Williams, after my father, and Alfred's is Jones, my mother's maiden name.

Even though Al and I are twins, and everyone confuses us (People think I'm him), we're very different! Alfred likes football and baseball (especially baseball), and I prefer hockey and ice-skating (speed skating in particular). He likes the summer and I'm a winter person. He's into science and math, and I like literature. I guess you could say we're polar opposites! Sometimes I wonder if we're related.

I'm just rambling about myself, and that's rude of me, isn't it? I should ask some more questions about you! Where are you from? What are your hobbies? Do you have siblings?

I can't wait to hear from you,

Matthew Williams

P.S. Do you know French? Your surname seems to originate in France. If you do, would you mind writing a little to me in French? I'm trying to learn the language, but no one seems to practice it here!

* * *

Salut Mathieu Williams,

I am, indeed, a French speaker. I am from the fabulous Lyon, France! It's a pleasure to have you as my writing partner.

You are quite right, Mathieu. We are strangers. I do not intend to remain that way. I suppose that the only way to remedy that is to become acquainted!

I don't have any siblings, but I have two friends who are like brothers to me: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Gilbert Weilschmidt. We're a bit devious, and when together we're not the best of company. The teachers have had to split us up so we can't wreck havoc upon the school, but it hasn't worked. Gilbert managed to blow up a toilet today, and Antonio is growing a garden on the roof of the library. Please don't tell anyone though! It's our little secret, tu comprendes?

I have a few hobbies, such as writing poetry and plays. I like shooting films, even if Gilbert steals my camera in order to document his newest 'awesome' feat of 'awesomeness'. I am also interested in cooking. It is something my cousin does not seem to find joy in, though. He's simply barbaric! But I suppose that is what happens when you are a rosbif. I pity him sometimes. Then I remember that he's a brute. But he's an unpleasant topic, and I would rather not discuss him.

I have a few questions for you, Mathieu! What inspired you to learn français? I'm pleased that you wish to learn the language of romance, but was there any particular reason why you chose it? What sort of places do you like to visit in Canada? Is there some sort of rivalry between you and your brother?

I must conclude, as Gilbert is now being called into the Headmaster's office, no doubt to be berated for blowing up the toilet.

Au bientôt,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

**AN: First off, I'd like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story! It means a great deal to me, and I hope I can live up to your expectations! Thank you, again, for reading this, and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lovino and Antonio

Dear Antonio Carriedo,

I'm Lovino Vargas, and I'm from Italy. I live with my younger brother Feliciano and my Grandfather. It's annoying sometimes; being in the same room with them for more than five minutes makes me feel like I'm losing brain cells.

I'm going to be honest with you. Writing to you isn't a priority of mine. Hell, the only reason I'm even doing this is because I don't want to lower my GPA. Some stupid rule that my stupid teacher created is that we have to remain in contact with our pen pals, or else we have points deducted from our grade in the class. I'm not writing to you because I want to, but because I have to. Got it?

Now I'm supposed to spew some shit about myself and ask you questions. You know that I'm Italian and have a brother and a grandfather. I think that's enough information about me- STOP SPYING ON MY WRITING TO MY PEN PAL, FELI!

Sorry about that. My brother's really nosy. He wants me to scrap this letter and write one that's 'nicer'. I don't see what's wrong with it, though. It's honest, which is better than nice. My letter is neater, too, because I wasn't painting when I was looking over it for spelling mistakes, like Feliciano was.

I guess I'll ask you a question, so that way I don't get scolded on my lack of writing talent. What's your favorite color? If you don't answer, that'll be just peachy.

Ciao,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

Dear Lovi,

You don't want to write to me? Well, that's just too bad! I'm going to be writing to you a lot! I'll write so many letters that your mailbox will be packed with them, and you'll be happy about it! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo never backs down from a challenge!

My favorite color is red. Red stands for passion, and I'm passionate about life! It is the color of love, and of life itself! It's also the color of tomatoes. I love tomatoes. I'm growing a garden on the roof of the library, and it's mostly tomatoes. Don't tell anybody, though! It's going to be a surprise for Gilbert's grandfather! It would be far more practical for the cafeteria if there were a ready supply of vegetables available for them to use. It is healthier as well, and it is economically beneficial!

That's what Gilbert says, anyways. I want to believe that he supports my library garden for the purest of reasons, but I think he wants to make his grandfather angry again. He blew up a toilet recently. His grandfather had a fit. His face turned purple like an eggplant (Gilbert's grandfather's face, not Gilbert's face).

Do you think that it's okay for me to plant a garden on the library roof, Lovi? It's not damaging anything, since I have all the plants in very large planters, and it could really help the kitchens! I know that I'm probably breaking a few rules, but the school needs to have some more life in it! A garden is a great way to bring in that life! When you write back to me (in order to preserve your grade, of course) would you tell me what you think?

I want to ask you a question, because I was looking over your letter. Do you not like your younger brother? That was probably a really personal question, but I'd like to know! Maybe I can help fix your relationship with him!

Hugs and kisses (because it sounds like you need them!),

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for updating late today! My internet was down. Again, I really want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and being so supportive of my writing! It's been a real surprise to see that people are willing to read what I've written down, and I feel very honored! Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Vash, Gilbert, and Lilli

Dear Gilbert Weilschmidt,

You and my sister are supposed to be pen pals for this stupid assignment, and I am sending you this warning letter. If you try to defile my sister in any way, I will murder you. Slowly. Your carcass will decorate my lawn. I am Vash Zwingli, and you are going to be dead meat before I'm through with you.

Great! Now my sister is upset! This is your fault, do you understand? If she hadn't drawn you as her pen pal, I wouldn't have to write you this warning! If I didn't have to write this, she wouldn't be begging me to write another letter to you, because this one is 'scary-sounding'. I haven't met you and already I want you dead. I don't think I've ever been this angry with a person before.

Here are my rules for writing to my sister. Memorize them, or else you will be shot. Multiple times.

You will not refer to my sister by any other name than Ms. Zwingli.

You will not insult my sister. You will die if you do so.

You will not ask my sister personal questions, and you will not ask for her picture.

If my sister requests ANYTHING of you, you will do it, no questions asked.

You will write neatly, promptly, and politely to my sister.

My sister may send you gifts. Do not reject said gifts, even if they are insulting to your masculinity.

Do not write any lewd, inappropriate, or otherwise dangerous statements to my sister. She is young and innocent and should not see the darker side of life.

Any failure to comply with the contents of this list will result in your paying for my plane ticket to your school so I may set up an execution squad for you.

Sincerely,

Vash Zwingli

P.S. My sister wanted to tell you that she likes bunnies. If you make fun of her, I will ensure your death.

* * *

Dear Vash,

Wow, and I thought I had anger problems! Gott, you're far worse than I am! Good thing you wrote me, though. I was wondering when I'd get a letter! Francis and Antonio were gushing about their pen pals, so I was feeling a little left out, you know?

So, looking over these rules, I guess that telling your sister about my awesome adventures is out? Kind of a shame, since they are awesome, and I'm sure that she would love to hear them! Anyways, it's not too big of a deal. Your sister will be in awe of my sheer awesome. So will you.

Hey, if I can't tell your sister about my awesome, I can tell you! So, anyways, I blew up a school toilet a few days ago! It was so awesome, an artistic tribute to my sheer greatness. I used firecrackers that I bought from Yao, one of the older students at my school. He kind of looks like a girl, but he and his younger brother are experts with fireworks. I think he knew what I was planning on doing, because he stressed that he "Had no idea about what I was going to do with these fireworks", and that "He will not be held accountable for my recklessness". Jeez, he might look like a cute girl, but he's a grouchy old man! Maybe he should date Arthur- oh, wait. Bad idea. Never mind that thought.

So, anyways, my awesome toilet escapade was ruined when a teacher ran in and saw what happened. Then I got an earful of nagging from my grandpa. At least Uncle Fritz didn't give me crap, and reduced my sentence of cafeteria duty to two weeks instead of five. Uncle Fritz is the best!

Speaking of cafeteria duty, I should be doing that right now. I've got to go, but I'll catch up with you and your sister soon! Oh, and Ms. Zwigli? I'm not much of a bunny person, but I like birds.

His Most Awesome,

Gilbert Weilschmidt

P.S. Hey, Vash, your rules didn't say I couldn't ask for a picture of YOU! Can I have one?

* * *

Dear Gilbert Weilschmidt,

Please don't get mad at my brother for his scary letter. He's just really protective of me. He's a wonderful person! I love him a lot, and I'm sorry if he scared you. My brother is very sweet and kind deep down! Promise me that you won't get angry or tease him? Thank you so much! (Oh, and you can call me Lilli if you'd like. I don't mind!)

Sincerely,

Lilli Zwingli

* * *

Dear Lilli,

I promise that I won't be angry with your brother if I'm allowed to tease him just a little bit. I understand that he only wants to protect you, and that's something that I would do for my little brother, even though he's bigger and stronger than me now! Your brother doesn't sound too scary! My grandfather is the only person who can scare me! So don't worry yourself over your brother and I, because we'll be fine!

-Gilbert

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the later update! I made a strict schedule and I'm not sticking to it! I'm so unorganized... **

**On a side note, I've been getting lots of messages asking about the pairings in this story! I'm so sorry that I left that out completely, and I'm glad that people have pointed out my omission. The most I can say about pairings within this story is that just because two characters are paired together as pen pals, they are not necessarily a 'pairing'. I'm sorry for the vague answer, but I don't want to give away anything just yet. **

**Again, I apologize for my lateness, but I hope you enjoyed this set of letters! Thank you for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Ivan and Yao

Dear Yao Wang,

Hello, Yao! I'm Ivan Braginski, and I'm going to be your pen pal for the year! I'm sure we will be great friends, da? I enjoy making new friends!

I am from Russia, Moscow, to be exact. I love the city very much! It is very lively, and it is beautiful. If you have not been, I suggest you visit sometime. I'm sure you'll love it! Perhaps you can visit during the summer.

One thing that I do not like about my home is that it gets so cold. As strange as it sounds, I do not enjoy the cold! I prefer sunlight. A certain classmate of mine, Alfred, would claim that since I'm a 'commie' (Silly boy still believes that Russia is a communist country) I have been forever punished to endure cold weather. I replied that since he is a 'Capitalist Pig" he will forever be a silly little boy. I believe that irritated him, since he doesn't like to be called a child. His brother, Matthew, is less annoying. He is quite a good hockey player, and we play against each other every once in a while. You know, I accidently sat on Matthew once, the first day we met. I didn't notice that he was at a library table, and I was in a bit of a hurry, and I sat on him! I always confuse him with his brother as well. It is very embarrassing! Have you ever had to deal with an embarrassing situation before, Yao? What do you do? I never know what to do when I'm embarrassed other than apologize and run off. Is that a bad way to deal with problems? Is there any good way to deal with problems?

Do you have a family, Yao? I have two sisters. One is older than me, and the other is younger. My older sister, Katyusha, is very kind, even if she is a bit of a crybaby. My younger sister, Natalia, is little bit… scarier. She's quite jealous of my attention, and it scares me sometimes. Especially since she enjoys being around Alfred, though I think it might be to get me angry so I'll spend more time with her. She's quite devious! I don't know if I should be proud or frightened.

I have to go, Alfred the Incredibly Stupid has decided that he is going to ogle my older sister Katyusha, and that cannot be allowed.

Sincerely,

Ivan Braginski

* * *

Dear Ivan Braginski,

I'm quite pleased to be your pen pal for the year as well, Ivan. I am sure we will become close friends by the time this year is out.

I have never been to Russia, Ivan, though I may now make a visit. I reciprocate your invitation, and if you would like to visit China someday, I would be glad to be your host for your stay.

It's not at all strange for you to dislike cold temperatures. I prefer sunshine as well. I believe almost anyone would! I've read somewhere that the sun can be directly connected to your state of happiness. However, I do not believe there is any correlation between a country's form of government and the weather. That assumption is what makes your… rival, I suppose, silly. Of course, he could also be teasing you. Americans are very strange in their teasing habits, I've observed.

I suppose that my most embarrassing moment… well, I've had a few. It would be difficult for me to pick just one, Ivan. But, since you shared an embarrassing moment with me, I must share one with you. We should have an equal trade of information. This is an embarrassing moment that I had once. Most people think I look like a girl, and I'm afraid that most people are correct. I'm rather petite, and I do have girlish features. But one day a few years back, a punk boy at our school began flirting with me, thinking I was a cute girl. I ignored him, and this went on for several months until one day he grabbed me and… well… discovered that I didn't have female parts. I still don't know how to feel about that, and whether I should still kill him or if I should forgive and forget. He's improved as a person vastly, becoming the school president and a top student. But I still can't shake the feeling that he's wild and unpredictable underneath all that. I can't answer your questions well, Ivan, and I'm sorry. I'm just as confused as you are when it comes to how to act when you're embarrassed.

I do have a family, a very large one, with many siblings. Sometimes I lose count of them all! It must be nice to have two sisters, even if you're the only male. At least you wouldn't go through a large list to ensure that everyone is in the house at a proper time and that the day went well for him or her! I often wish that I wasn't the eldest in my family, because I wouldn't have so much responsibility. But then I remember that I love my family, and I should take care of them. It's my job!

I hope to hear from you soon,

Yao Wang

P.S. Do you, by chance, know a Kiku Honda? I believe he goes to your school.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure about how to write Yao. He confuses me... so this isn't that great. I apologize for that! On another note, I might not be able to update this weekend. I've been looking at my schedule, and it looks like I'll be scrounging for time. I'm sorry if that happens, and I'll try my best to update! Thank you for reading this, and have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alfred and Arthur

Dear Arthur,

Hey there, Artie! I'm Alfred F. Jones, Hero extraordinaire, and I'm going to save you from dying of boredom! How you were able to live this long without knowing me is going to be a question you will ask daily. Are you ready for me to make your life awesome? Of course you are!

I'm from the state of Virginia of The United States of America, and let me tell you, Artie, that the place is gorgeous. It's green and sunny, and super beautiful. You're totally jealous. I can tell. I bet you're all upset that you don't live somewhere as awesome as America the Beautiful… where do you live?

Anyways, I live in Virginia with my mom during the summer, since my parents are divorced. Mattie, my brother, lives with my dad in Ontario. Both my parents are awesome! Dad is like Bear Grylls, just Canadian, and Mom's like Paula Dean, just younger. I wish that they were still together, though. I really miss them both, and even though I see my brother, Mattie, during the school year, I miss him a lot when he's gone. He's kinda the Robin to my Batman. I need my sidekick to help me out! What about your family, Artie? Are your parents together? Do you have siblings?

What are your hobbies, Artie? I love to play football, soccer, baseball, tennis, and golf! I used to be terrible at all of those sports, so I practiced a lot! I'm awesome at them now! What kind of sports do you do? I also play video games with my buddy, Kiku! He and I are always trying to outdo each other. Of course, Kiku won't say that, he'll be all like "Oh, Alfred, I just defeated the secret boss Terra in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix on critical mode, and I was wondering how you were doing with him." Kiku is a great friend, even if he can be a bit of a show off where video games are concerned. I also love music! I'm a trumpet player, but I also play bass and sing! I don't have the best singing voice, but I'm starting to get a little more awesome.

What about school? Do you like it or hate it? I don't really know what to think about it, because I love math and science! I've got a knack for it! Me and Kiku are going to be scientists someday, and create thousands of awesome inventions that'll save the world! So those classes are the best! But then there's English. I just don't see the point of reading about dead old guys, and I swear, if I have to read one more poem by Edgar Allen Poe or Emily Dickenson, I'm going to throw things, like Lovino did last week when the cafeteria ladies had slightly smushy tomatoes in the pasta. Except Lovino likes- no, obsess- over tomatoes, and I don't obsess over English. I'm not making any sense, am I? Sorry 'bout that, Artie.

Yeah, even though I'm awesome, my letter writing is definitely not up to my standard of awesome! Hope you'll reply to this so I can get more practice and get better!

Hope you write soon (I'm awesome and I know you want to write to me!),

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

Dear Alfred F. Jones,

It's "Kiku and I", not "Kiku and me"! For Christ's sake, I can see why you hate English! You haven't the faintest clue about proper grammar! It's appalling! What in the world do you do in those classes of yours? How could you have such a horrid grasp on your own language? What does the "F" in Alfred F. Jones stand for? I have many questions for you, and I don't think I will be getting any clear, concise answers anytime soon. Especially if your writing continues to be as abysmal as it is now. I see that I have my work cut out for me.

I live in Bath, England, and let me inform you that I am not at all jealous of your Virginia home. You're spoilt with all that sunshine. England is a beautiful land, and able to hold its own against any place in America, I assure you. Just because your country is so large that one of its states is larger than mine, it doesn't mean that it's any better! It's only different, which does not necessarily dictate bad or good.

I live in a small house with my mum, father, and five brothers. I'm the second youngest. I wish that I had only one brother. Mine used to tease me mercilessly when I was younger, and we've never seen eye to eye. I'm sure your brother doesn't appreciate being called a 'sidekick', though. What is it like, to have a twin? I hear all sorts of strange stories of 'intuition' and such. Is there any credit to those stories?

I'm sorry to hear that your parents are separated, Alfred. It is difficult for me to imagine how it must be for you, and I am no good at comforting people. I let others do the talking, and I merely sit next to them and hand them some tissues and a cup of tea.

By football I presume you mean American football, and real football is what you call soccer. I play real football, and I'm a decent goalkeeper. I'm rather surprised at the amount of sports you participate in. You must be quite the athlete. I haven't the patience for golf, though my brother Dave claims that my 'chip shots' are simply remarkable. I don't even know what those are! I just smack the ball with a club and hope it goes the right direction. Perhaps you can interpret that for me? You're a musician as well, Alfred? What do you not do?

I enjoy school, though a few years back I was a bit of a delinquent and avoided the place like the plague. It seems we are polar opposites, Alfred F. Jones. I am ashamed that you cannot appreciate the works of those 'dead old men'. I do see how you can despise the works of Emily Dickinson and Edgar Allen Poe. Sometimes I wonder if they prefer being dead, since they seemed to eagerly await their final hours.

I'm amazed that there is a student who obsesses over tomatoes at your school! There is a boy, Antonio, who sounds very much like this Lovino, minus the temper tantrum over tomatoes. Antonio would just sob and ask why the tomatoes were so "sad looking". Maybe there are more things that we share in common that I had previously thought.

Sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Do not call me "Artie"!

* * *

**AN: I didn't think I'd be able to post this today, but I managed it! I'm going to try to post something tomorrow, but I'm not sure how that'll turn out. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and generally helping me become a better writer! I really appreciate it, and have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Touch Trio

**"AwesomeAndYouKnowIt" has logged onto chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Hey! My awesomeness has entered the building! All bow down and praise me!

**"EmbraceTheFabulousMe" has logged onto chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe: **Gilbert, mon cher! How are you?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Been better. Luddy's all busy writing to his little Italian, so can't really pester him. I've taken to training his dogs to sit on his bed and look pathetically cute.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: I'm not sure how that could pester your brother. He loves his dogs…

**AwsomeAndYouKnowIt**: Yeah, well, Luddy's a neat freak. He'll have a heart attack when he notices his messed up sheets.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: …

**"FerdinandTheBull" has logged onto chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**FerdinandTheBull: **I was taking care of my garden, amigos! Did I miss anything?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Nah, not much.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Antonio! How is your jardin bibliotheque?

**FerdinandTheBull**: Wonderful! It's getting lots of water from the watering system that Gilbert designed!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Told you that my awesome plans would work, didn't I, Francis?

**FerdinandTheBull**: I saw Elizaveta up there today. She left as soon as I came up, though.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Was she pulling out all the plants to make a shrine to her yaoi love?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: I doubt she would be that severe, Gilbert. Elizaveta has already commandeered a corner of the library and the photography studio to study her passions!

**FerdinandTheBull**: Guys.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Yeah, and you help her!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Of course! It is my duty to spread love!

**FerdinandTheBull**: Umm, guys?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Yeah, because stalking the gay Nordic couple to get pictures of them cuddling or making out is "Spreading love"!

**FerdinandTheBull**: I'm trying to say something!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: It is encouraging their passions in a world where they're love is unacceptable! It is a beautiful thing, Gilbert!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: You are such a girl, Francis!

**FerdinandTheBull**: Guys, could you stop fighting?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Non, I am not!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Are to!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Am not!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Are to!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Am NOT!

**FerdinandTheBull**: STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! D

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: …. I'm all ears.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Desolee, Antonio. Please continue.

**FerdinandTheBull**: So, Elizaveta was up in the garden.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Making a shrine to her love of yaoi, yeah, we established that.

**FerdinandTheBull**: No, she wasn't doing that.

**FerdinandTheBull**: She was crying.

**FerdinandTheBull**: I think she was crying a lot. Her eyes were really puffy and red.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Oh dear…. Gilbert…

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Who the fuck made Liz cry?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Gilbert, Elizaveta doesn't have to have someone make her cry… maybe they were tears of joy?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: She doesn't cry when she's happy, she gets creepy!

**FerdinandTheBull**: Didn't Roderich break up with her a few weeks ago?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Yeah, the moron did. Liz said it was a 'mutual decision' or some crap like that.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: She was lying, though. She did that high pitched laugh of hers. She's always done that when she lies.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Perhaps Roderich left dear Elizaveta for another woman?

**FerdinandTheBull**: Mmmmm, I didn't think that Roderich knows any other women…

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: The aristocrat would rather hump his piano than date a woman. Only reason he dated Liz was because she was…

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Forceful with him, Gilbert?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Yeah, that's the idea.

**FerdinandTheBull**: You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Roderich dumped Elizaveta to go out with his piano.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Or, even better, a metronome.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Why is that better?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: It's portable.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Oh, I get it… you know, our director in the orchestra had one model that was called "Dr. Beat".

**FerdinandTheBull**: Like KISS' "Dr. Love"?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: …You've missed the bus on this one, Antonio. Anyways, we all shrieked in horror when the director brought out "Dr. Beat".

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Because it was terrifying?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: BECAUSE IT WAS ANNOYING!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: The Mighty Gilbert Weilschmidt, reduced to screaming like une fille because of a metronome named "Dr. Beat"? I'm looking this up.

**FerdinandTheBull**: I think I know what you're speaking off, Gilbert. The band director had one of those once.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Found it! The overview on this website says it's a "Talking Metronome" with "professional features like programmable beat and tuning memories, a loop function and human voice count." Sounds creepy.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: It is creepy, Francis. It is.

**FerdinandTheBull**: So Roderich would rather date a "Dr. Beat" than Elizaveta?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: I don't think that he'd… date "Dr. Beat", Antonio.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: The scene opens up with Roderich shutting the door to his room, locking it, and shutting the blinds.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Roderich slowly turns to the table inside his room.

**FerdinandTheBull**: Guys, what are you doing?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Roderich walks up to the table. A "Dr. Beat" metronome is lying on the surface.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: "Oh, Dr. Beat," Roderich says seductively "Your patient is waiting in examination room three…" He turns on the metronome.

**FerdinandTheBull**: Oh Dios, no.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Metronome starts ticking vigeriously.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: "Ohhh, Doctor…. Your tempo is so fast, I can't keep time!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: "Allegro, Doctor! Allegro!"

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Are you sure that you don't mean andante?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: No, I mean allegro. I is a musician, Francis, I knows what I is speaking of!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: If you say so, mon cher. "Oohhhhh, Doctor Beat…. Your patient's pulse is quickening!"

**FerdinandTheBull**: I feel ill.

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: STACATTO, DOCTOR! STACATTO!

**FerdinandTheBull**: *has left to go and find a toilet to throw up in*

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Antonio is such a lightweight. "DOCTOR, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: STACATTO STACATTO STACATTO STACATTO!

**FerdinandTheBull**: You guys won't believe what I just saw. Roderich walked by my house a minute ago.

**FerdinandTheBull**: He had a metronome.

**FerdinandTheBull**: A "Dr. Beat" model.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Mon Dieu….

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Lizzie's gonna be so pissed that Roddy-kins left her for a piece of plastic.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Not just any piece of plastic, Gilbert. It's a piece of plastic that has tuning memories.

**FerdinandTheBull**: I have to go. I'm going to be at school. In my garden. Trying to forget what I just saw. If you guys go down to the school, bring some alcohol.

**"FerdinandTheBull" has logged off chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Ah, c'est la vie. Too bad Roderich is so short lived, we could have had fun~

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Roderich is fun to annoy, and you know it. Francis, I'm so pissed at him right now…

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Understandable, Gilbert. Elizaveta is your ex, and you still feel obligated towards her, correct?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Kind of. I just want to rip that aristocrat to fucking pieces right now, or at least make it so he won't show his face for a long time… Hey! Brilliant idea coming in!

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Quoi, Gilbert?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: I'm going to steal Roddy's underwear and make them the treasure of the biggest scavenger hunt across the school! You with me?

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: I'll be at your house in five minutes. What should I bring?

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Rope, hairpins, gloves, tape, and a flashlight. Bring your camera, too. I feel that I'll soon need to update the "Blog of The Amazing Me" with a few more epic videos.

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: I'll see you soon. Au revoir!

**AwesomeAndYouKnowIt**: Bye Francis! We'll find Antonio at school and convince him to help us hide the "undergarments".

**EmbraceTheFabulousMe**: Oui. Goodbye!

**"EmbraceTheFabulousMe" has logged off chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**"AwesomeAndYouKnowIt" has logged off chatroom _EpicConversationsOnly!_.**

**

* * *

AN: I got a lot of help from my roommate on this one. And I figured out how I'm going to update this story! It'll be updated during the weekdays! Hopefully I can keep to this schedule! Thanks for reading this, and have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Feliciano and Ludwig II

Dear Ludwig,

You think I'm a talented artist, Ludwig? I'm so flattered! Thank you! Oh, and the red splatters were from my latest painting project. It's a present for my brother, Lovino, but don't tell him that! I'm painting his tomato garden after a rainstorm. It looks so pretty, and I want to finish in time for Christmas! I keep telling him that it's a school project. Hopefully he believes me and won't get mad that I lied to him. I don't like lying, Ludwig! I'm really bad at it too.

I'll try to be more organized when I write to you, Ludwig! I will be as neat as possible from now on so you can read my letters! Oh, and I didn't get in trouble with my teacher. He scolded me for a while, but I didn't get in serious trouble. My brother made sure that I didn't! Lovino always makes sure that I'm safe. I wish I could be more like my brother. He's a lot stronger than I am, and I wish I could protect him. I owe him so much!

Are you and your brother like Lovino and I? Even though Lovino's really grumpy and acts tough, I can tell that he's kind of sad. Sometimes I wonder if he's empty on the inside. The only times I see him happy are when he's sketching and when he's in his garden. I don't think it's healthy for him to be so… so sad! Ludwig, do you have any advice for me? I hate seeing my brother upset.

I love the picture of you and your dogs! I've put it on my bulletin board! Your dogs look super happy. You probably take really good care of them, don't you, Ludwig? You look very serious, though. Were you upset when the picture was taken? I hope you weren't! I don't like the idea of you being upset.

I should be getting back to painting now, Ludwig. I hope that this letter will get to you soon!

Your Friend,

Feliciano

P.S. I put in a picture of my brother and I with this letter! We're eating gelato in Rome with our grandfather. Grandfather took the photo!

* * *

Dear Feliciano,

You certainly care a lot about your brother, don't you, Feliciano? I confess that I'm jealous of you. It sounds like you and your brother share obviously care for each other. My brother and I often argue. We're always fighting.

I will be honest with you. My brother and I don't have the best of relationships. Gilbert is loud and obnoxious. He's self-centered, arrogant, rude, inconsiderate, and messy. He never takes anything seriously, and will never shut up. I often wonder if we are really related.

I was closer to him when I was younger. My Uncle Frederich's favorite story recounts a time when I was about two, and Gilbert was four. Gilbert would sneak out of his room every night to go into mine and sleep next to the cradle. When he was questioned about his behavior, Gilbert replied, "Awesome older brothers protect their little brothers." I suppose he thought that a monster would sneak up and eat me if no one was watching, so he kept an eye on me when my parents couldn't. But now we fight all the time, and we have nothing in common anymore.

I suppose I've written all this to let you know that I am not the best person to ask for advice on brothers, Feliciano. My relationship with my brother is a mess. I wish I could be of more help to you, but I'm afraid that I'm useless in this situation. The best advice I can give is to tell him that you care.

When my brother took that picture of me, I was recovering from a head cold. That is why I look so grim. I do tend to be stern-faced. It does not mean that I am upset, but rather, it is my normal expression. From the photograph you enclosed in your latest letter, I can see that you and your brother bear a strong resemblance. I will hazard a guess and say that you are the one on the right with the green gelato. You're smiling in that photograph. Your brother is on the left, with the red gelato and a frown on his face. Correct me if I am mistaken.

Sincerely,

Ludwig Weilschmidt

P.S. I'm sure that your brother will like the fact that you're spending time making him a painting of something he loves. You have my word that I will not tell anyone about your painting until your brother has received it as a gift. I must go now, my grandfather is clutching the phone and turning an interesting shade of purple. Gilbert must've done something extremely inappropriate again.

* * *

**AN: Another day, another letter set! I'm starting to go through the cycle again, but I might add other sets later on. I am so disorganized... Anyways, thank you for reading, and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kiku and Heracles II

Dear Heracles-san,

I am terribly sorry for the informality of my last letter, and the possibility of rudeness in this letter as well. I'm still uncomfortable with addressing you so informally. I barely know you! I feel as if I'm being disrespectful towards you. For that, I am extremely sorry.

Yes, I believe that your comment on curiosity did come out as slightly "wrong", but I'm not unused to such plays on language. A good friend of mine, Alfred, enjoys playing around with words in order to achieve a slightly inappropriate meaning. I believe he does it to fluster me. Or perhaps he is unaware that his commentary can sometimes be uncomfortable to listen to.

I would like to become your friend as well, Heracles-san, but it's so strange to do such a thing through letters! What if we make a serious social blunder, or get into an argument? We won 't be able to settle it face to face. It's a disaster waiting to happen! I confess, I'm a bit apprehensive. How do you feel on the subject?

In your last letter, you stated that you like cats, and have two. If you don't my asking, what breeds of cats do you have? If you take care of the neighborhood cats, how many, in general, do you see every day? I'm curious because I like cats as well. I have a kitten named Chi. She's very active, and loves people! Alfred tries to feed her French fries, and Feliciano makes her silly hats. I'll admit to helping Feliciano design the hats as well. Chi doesn't approve, of course. But she looks so adorable, and it's fun to make the outfits!

I'm rambling again, aren't I? It's very rude of me, Heracles-san, and I apologize. I know that in your last letter, you said not to worry about offending you, but I'm afraid that I am worried. My worry is even making me forget my manners! I meant to ask right away if your mother is recovering, and ask you to send her my wishes for her health. I was also going to answer your question as soon as I did that, but I became so wrapped up in social protocol that I forgot until the end of my letter!

I do not know how to answer your question, Heracles-san. I can understand your guilt, because you do not like to see your mother suffer, and I understand how much you missed her while she was gone, but I am unsure as to whether your feelings are 'right' or 'wrong'. It seems far too complex a situation and feeling to put such a simple label upon it. I wish I could help you more, Heracles-san. I truly do. I am certain that you are in a great deal of confusion over your feelings on the subject, and you need answers. I'm sorry that I could not provide them to you. I await your next letter, Heracles-san.

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku

* * *

Dear Kiku,

I'm glad that I got your letter today. I needed to hear from a friend, and I needed to be told that I'm not crazy to miss my mother and be glad that I can see her more than usual, even if when I see her she's ill. I thought that what I was feeling was bad, but you've reminded me that 'good' and 'bad' are not so clear-cut. It is complex, and I'd forgotten that. Thank you, Kiku. I needed to be reassured, and you did a great job reassuring me. You are a great friend.

I suppose your fears are well founded, because getting in an argument over letters would be terrible. But I've noticed that arguing takes up a lot of energy, and it's pretty useless anyways. The exception is when I'm fighting Sadiq, because it's justifiable then. Sadiq's a guy who is a grade level above me, and he's irritating. He threatened to drown my cats. The headmaster had to pull us apart. It was ugly. Gilbert, a student at my school, recorded the incident and put it on his blog. I watched it once. I stopped after I saw myself screaming "You can't kill my cats if you're dead!" It was a bit frightening to see myself go beserk. I don't plan on doing that for a while.

Back to the subject on hand, I see where your fears are. It's okay to be afraid that something might not work out, but you can't let your fear stop you, Kiku. You won't go anywhere if you're too afraid to try something. You'll just have to trust me, and I'll have to trust you. I think we'll be fine, though. I like you already, Kiku!

On a regular day, I take care of twenty different cats, including my own. Sometimes there are more, because of the stray population, sometimes less. My cats are tabbies, and their names are Odysseus and Agamemnon. They're a bit wild, but sort of funny as well. They act as if they don't like each other, yet they always cuddle and join each other on adventures. It's entertaining to watch. I've sent you a picture of them eating some of the fish I caught. It was supposed to be my dinner, but they got to it first. I'd like to see a picture of Chi wearing one of the outfits you and your friend Feliciano designed. I'm sure the look very cute.

My mother is doing much better, thank you, Kiku. I think she misses working, though. She's very restless, and is always trying to go out for a bit. She's taken up jewelry making and pottery to occupy her time. She's getting very good! I think she'll be happy to hear from you, Kiku. She misses her students a lot.

Thank you for writing so promptly, and please, don't worry so much over addressing me properly! I won't be offended by something as trivial as that. You've been very respectful and helpful, and I wouldn't hold something like you being rude against you. You're my friend, Kiku!

Write back soon,

Heracles

* * *

**AN: I'd like to take this moment to thank all of you readers. Without you, I wouldn't have continued this story. I'd also like to thank all those that reviewed this story. I wish I could reply to some of the reviewers, but since they don't have accounts, this'll have to do. I just want to thank you for your comments, because they mean a lot to me. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and encouraging me, and have a wonderful day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Soren and Lukas

Hey, Lukas, what's the answer to question 4? –**Soren**

The answer to question 4 is "Figure it out yourself." –_Lukas_

Okay, figure it ou- HEY! Lukas, that's really mean! You seriously hurt my feelings, man! -**Soren**

Poor baby. Are you going to cry now? –_Lukas_

Nah, I wouldn't cry over something like that. I'll just pull out my secret weapon: "The Puppy Face". –**Soren**

Why do I bother with you? You are the most irritating person I've ever had the displeasure to meet. –_Lukas_

Because I'm cute and I know you love me? – **Soren**

You wish. You're a giant oaf, Soren. – _Lukas_

That's not what your mom was saying last night, Lukas! – **Soren**

Excuse me? – _Lukas_

Jealous, Lukas? Not that I blame you. I know you want me. You're just denying it because you're coy. – **Soren**

I'm not jealous, Soren. Who'd be jealous of you? I'm only shocked that you used that as a retort. It's so… cliché. – _Lukas_

Just because you're a veritable ice block emotionally doesn't mean that everyone else is! And clichés are popular for a reason! –**Soren**

Clichés are used by unimaginative people. They're like curse words. -_Lukas_

I happen to be very creative, Lukas! Man, you're being MEAN today! –**Soren**

I'm being myself, Soren. You should be used to it by now. –_Lukas_

Lukas, what did I do to get you so pissed off today? –**Soren**

What you're doing right now. –_Lukas_

What am I doing right now? –**Soren**

Figure it out yourself. I'm sure you can. –_Lukas_

But I can't! My mind isn't all girly like yours! I don't know what upset you! Please tell me so we can be friends again? Please? –**Soren**

Stop it, Soren. You look like you've been socked in the face. –_Lukas_

But I have been socked in the face! You did it! –**Soren**

I don't get it. –_Lukas_

The metaphorical face of my emotions! You've pimp-slapped it! –**Soren**

…. You've been reading again, haven't you? You always get this way when you're trying to be deep. –_Lukas_

Your pimp slapping of my emotions hurts! -**Soren**

Stop the melodrama. It's irritating. –_Lukas_

I wouldn't have to be melodramatic if you'd just tell me what's wrong. -**Soren**

You are passing notes to me in the middle of a test. It is irritating and could get us in trouble. That is what's wrong. Now stop it. –_Lukas_

You're lying. You bit your lip, so I know you're lying to me… -**Soren**

And that proves I'm lying because…? –_Lukas_

You always bite your lip when you lie. I've watched you. –**Soren**

Soren, I'm sure that on some planet that would be considered a flattering statement. Your only problem is that this is Earth. –_Lukas_

Hey, you asked the question! I answered it! –**Soren**

Fantastic. The teacher's caught us passing notes. I'm blaming you, you understand? –_Lukas_

* * *

Hey, cheer up, Lukas! At least we've got detention together! –**Soren**

You act as if this is a good thing. –_Lukas_

Of course it is! So, anyways, I never did answer question number four. Will you tell me the answer now?-**Soren**

* * *

**AN: I couldn't help myself, I had to attempt to write a note passing scene between Denmark (Soren) and Norway (Lukas). I'm really unsure as to how this turned out. It's pathetically short, and late to boot! I'm really sorry about that, since I had the document up and everything. I apologize for completely screwing up on the update! Thank you for reading this, and have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Matthew and Francis II

Dear Francis,

I feel so embarrassed for asking you about whether or not you were French! I got so excited at the chance to practice I acted like a spazz. I started taking French after my family visited Quebec for vacation when I was younger (my parents were still together), and I wanted to visit again without having to pull out a pocket dictionary to communicate with people in French. I'm getting better at speaking French, but my writing is bad. I can't remember where to put accent marks when I'm writing! I'm great at speaking and comprehension, but I can't write in French!

I don't know whether to feel sorry that you don't have siblings, or to tell you that you're lucky. I guess that my brother and I do have a bit of friendly competition, but it's not as if we hate each other or anything! We're very close. I care about Al, and I don't want to see him get hurt, even if I do get frustrated and angry with him. Just… haven't you ever wished that someone would look and appreciate you for who you are, and not because you happen to be related to someone else? Probably not, which is why you're lucky. You're appreciated because you're you.

Your friends sound very entertaining! I won't tell anyone about Antonio's rooftop garden. I think it sounds nice. If you shoot films as a hobby, could I possibly see one someday? I'm really curious to see your work! I enjoy movies a lot! I have insomnia, so I stay up late and watch classic movies. Al sometimes joins me.

Your cousin can't cook? Maybe he just doesn't have taste buds. That's the conclusion I've reached with Al. We were eating pasta at Feliciano and Lovino's house, and he said that he preferred burgers! Even if Feliciano is spacey and Lovino can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, those two can cook! If I could, I'd live at their house. They could cook lunch and dinner. I'd cook breakfast and do all the dishes and housework. It would be an even trade, and maybe with all the housework I would manage to stay in shape!

I'm sure Feliciano would appreciate it, anyways. The guy is so messy and forgetful. He ran into class yesterday wearing only his boxers, covered in paint. Luckily, Lovino had packed an extra set of clothing for his brother. I was going to ask Lovino if he's always got an extra set of clothing in case his brother forgets to put something on (this has happened before, just so you know), but I have the feeling that if I asked, Lovino would get pissed and tell me to "Mind my own damn business, fluffer nutter." Lovino's pretty creative when he curses. He was complaining about his pen pal recently. Guess the guy wrote something that Lovino was pissed off about. Lovino's cursing was something else.

I look forward to hearing from you, Francis,

Matthew

* * *

Mon Cher Mathieu,

I for one appreciate you as yourself. I enjoy reading your letters! You are amusing and clever, but you seem very kind. It's a joy to be able to read what you have written me! Besides, you seem to have a good sense of taste. No sane person would pit the burger against all of Italian cuisine, some of the finest in the world (though I will always be biased, for I find French cuisine reigns supreme). It's so barbaric! Americans have no sense of palate. I believe that you have stated it best. I will attempt to tell my cousin that his taste buds are lacking, and see what happens.

I am currently working on a small video presentation about the need to fund the arts that we plan to present to the Headmaster. My cousin, of course, has let his power as school tyrant go to his head and is demanding that my filming process be constantly monitored so "he can ensure that it doesn't become pornography or such". As if I would do such a thing! Oh, did I write 'tyrant'? I meant student council president.

I am sorry, Mathieu. I am just excessively annoyed at my cousin, and I have to speak to someone about him. Arthur Kirkland is one cousin out of six. We aren't technically cousins, but rather, we've been raised together and our mothers are best friends. That is not the situation with us. We fight all the time, and if we aren't fighting, we are trying to find a way to provoke the other into a fight. It's a terrible relationship, non? We keep jabbing away at each other in hopes of striking blood, and relish in each other's pain. I just don't understand why we do it, but we just do. I would rather have a friendly relationship with Arthur, but I will never admit it. I have my pride to consider, Mathieu!

I believe I have heard about your friends Feliciano and Lovino! Feliciano is pen pals with Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig. Gilbert was teasing Ludwig mercilessly about their correspondence. Supposedly, Ludwig takes several hours trying to figure out how to word his letters to his pen pal. Gilbert claims that he saw Ludwig trying to find instruction books on how to write informal letters! I think Ludwig's reliance on instruction booklets (he uses them for everything!) comes from Gilbert teaching Ludwig how to read. When they were younger, Gilbert found the closest book possible (which turned out to be a manual on cars) and began teaching Ludwig how to read. Though Gilbert's intentions were pure, I cringe at the results. I fear that Ludwig will always be un vierge, for he cannot communicate with anyone if he isn't barking orders at him or her! Le pauvre cher… it's his upbringing, I swear!

As to Lovino, my dear friend Antonio is his pen pal! I do apologize if he offended your friend, but Antonio isn't the type to be offensive. He was probably a bit over exuberant. He does that sometimes. Antonio speaks of Lovino a good deal. It's always "his adorable little Lovi" and such. I think he's smitten (Antonio, not Lovino). Your friend is going to be très chance! Antonio has a most glorious ass. His personality is charming as well.

Ah, well I must be getting back to by drudgery of mopping the hallways. Gilbert and I were sentenced to a horrible punishment for our sense of justice! We performed a… what you would call a 'panty raid' and organized a scavenger hunt for the contents of the raid. I believe that we were punished because Headmaster Weilschmidt found a frilly pair of woman's undergarments in his desk drawer. They weren't from the actual raid. We went to another girl, Angelique, and requested a pair of her undergarments from her. She made a deal and said that we would have to let her trash the student council president's office in order for us to gain a pair of... panties. We, of course agreed.

Au revoir Mathieu,

Francis

* * *

**AN: I guess I posted another letter on accident, which totally makes me look like an idiot. Sorry about that! On a side note, I enjoy writing Francis. Thanks for reading this, and have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lovino and Antonio II

Antonio,

You weren't supposed to write back to me, you stupid idiot! Now I'm obligated to answer your letter! Ugh… and do NOT give me your hugs and kisses, because they're probably gross and clingy and I don't want them! Reading your letter made me want to vomit, okay? You're so sappy and weird. Who the hell explains why their favorite color is their favorite color? Just say the goddamn color, okay? I don't need a reason for my favorite color to be green, and you don't need a reason for it to be red! It just is, got it?

And why should I even care if you're planting a garden on the roof? It's none of my business, and it's not even at my school. You better be growing some San Marzano tomatoes if you're planning on introducing tomatoes to the kitchens. If you're going to grow tomatoes, they better be the best! San Marzano's are good for sauces and for pizza! But even if you're growing tomatoes, you've probably let slugs eat them. Stupid. Now I'm hungry. I'm blaming you for this, got it?

Hell yes, you asking about my relationship with my brother is a personal question! Get your stupid face out of my business! You don't need to know anything about my relationship with my brother! I'm a great older brother, and Feliciano is the best younger sibling anyone could ask for, got it? I don't need you to do any sort of fixing! Just butt out of it, understand? I'm not obligated to tell you anything!

Don't respond to this,

Lovino

P.S: I'M REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THE NOT RESPONDING THING! I DON'T LIKE WRITING TO YOU!

* * *

Dearest Darling Lovi,

I'm just going to keep on writing to you, you know. And I'm going to keep on giving you hugs and kisses! I'm sure you appreciate them, deep down in your heart. As long as you didn't really vomit because of my letter, I'm fine with it. Oh, and Lovi? I explained things so that way my letter to you would be longer! I didn't really know what to write in the last one. I'm not the best of writers.

I am planting San Marzano's! I also have this BeefSteak breed called "Coeur De Boeuf" that is starting to look really amazing! I'll send you pictures, because I think that you might be able to give me some advice on tomatoes! You won't mind, would you? I haven't had any problems with slugs, but I'd like to know if you have any suggestions for fighting them off. It'd be nice if I were prepared!

I'm sorry to have made you hungry with my letter, but do you really have to blame me for it? I didn't mean to make you hungry! I'd send you some food if I could, but it might spoil if I tried. That wouldn't be really useful, would it? It might make you sick for real! I don't want that to happen. You'd be miserable and upset! I wouldn't want a cute little face looking sad, and your face is super cute, Lovi!

If you're wondering how I saw your face, it's simple! My friend's brother is your brother's pen pal, and your brother sent him a picture of you two! My friend stole the picture from his brother and showed it off, and so I know what you look like! So it's not nearly as creepy as you might've thought. Or maybe it's creepier… I really don't know. Like I said, I'm a bad writer. I can't get my thoughts on the page correctly.

I keep on running into people in my gardens! First there was Elizaveta, and today it was Arthur! I was a bit afraid that he'd tell me that I wasn't allowed to garden here and to move my vegetables somewhere else. But he just wanted to know if he could use one of the planters so he could transplant some of his herbs that he's been growing in his dorm room. I never knew that Arthur was interested in plants! He looks like the type that would faint at the sight of dirt. I guess that you never can judge a book by its cover!

Lovi, I understand that you aren't obligated to tell me anything about your family, but I want to help you! I don't like the idea of you being upset, Lovi. Please let me know so I can help you? Please?

More hugs and kisses (because you REALLY REALLY NEED THEM!),

Antonio

P.S. I'm still going to write to you! I like writing to you!

* * *

**AN: **I'm in an astronomy lecture right now, and I just learned about the Japanese space mission Hayabusa. I'm inspired to write something about it now... who would have thought that astronomy could be inspiring? Anyways, I'm so glad that you've read this, and have a great day! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: Lilli, Vash, and Gilbert II

Dear Gilbert,

Hello again! I'm so happy to write to you! I was so glad to receive your last letter. I'm so glad that you and my brother won't hurt each other! I don't like the idea of either one of you getting hurt.

You like birds? What kinds of birds? I like sparrows, and I have lots of birdfeeders in my backyard so I can feed them. My brother always complains about the birds, saying that we spend enough money as it is. But I see him filling the bird feeders every morning so I don't have to do it. My brother is so kind sometimes. He's always taken good care of me.

Gilbert, you said that you have a younger brother as well. How do you two get along? I want to be just like my brother! I cut my hair recently so I can look more like him. I don't think I'm as strong as my brother, though. I want to be as strong as him, because what if he needs protecting one day? I'd have to help him! Do you have any advice for me, Gilbert?

Oh, my brother wanted me to include a note he wrote to you in this letter. He said it was to save on postage. I'm really sorry if he wrote anything that might hurt your feelings. I don't think he means it.

Your friend,

Lilli

P.S. I haven't asked you what your favorite color is! What is your favorite color? Also, do you like hats? Are you allergic to anything?

* * *

Dear Gilbert,

You called my sister Lilli, not Ms. Zwingli. You broke the first rule. Do you have a death wish? Or are you just insane?

-Vash

P.S. No, you may not have my picture! And I am NOT cute!

* * *

Dear Lilli,

Don't apologize so much for your brother! I'm tough. I can handle anything your brother throws at me. Besides, his note was very polite. I wasn't insulted at all. So don't apologize for your brother! He hasn't done anything wrong by wanting to make sure that you're safe.

I'm glad to write to you too, Lilli. It's nice to write to someone other than my friends. As much as I love them, I like to talk to others too. Besides, the awesome me needs to spread my awesome!

I like all sorts of birds, but I couldn't narrow it down to one species. I guess that I like eagles a lot, but I like chickens too. Sparrows are pretty cute! My problem is that when I put up birdfeeders, squirrels steal all the birdseed. The little fuzz balls are pretty clever, too. It's nice of your brother to fill up the birdfeeders for you. Wish my bro would do that for me.

My brother and I get along, but we're very different types of people. Ludwig's pretty strict. He always wants rules and guidelines set up, and he always follows them. I go out of my way to break rules. We love each other, there's no doubt of that, but we don't always see eye to eye. I remember when Ludwig wanted to be just like me. I taught him how to read (because I'm awesome like that) and I even taught him how to drive! I was seven, he was six, and Grandfather was angry that I drove his prized Porsche. Uncle Fritz was impressed that I was able to hotwire and drive a car by observation alone. It was pretty awesome!

Lilli, the best advice I can give you is to not let your brother run himself ragged from worrying over you. Maybe sit and talk with him? You can tell him how you worry about him, and that you want to keep him safe. He'll probably listen to you. He seems like you're one of the few people he would listen to. Hopefully my advice will help you (it's awesome, so it should).

I can narrow my favorite colors to three. I like red, white, and black. I'm too awesome to be allergic to anything, and I love hats! I have no idea why you asked those questions, but those are the answers. What type of colors do you like?

His most awesome self,

Gilbert Weilschmidt

P.S. Sent a note to your brother in this letter. Could you give it to him? Thanks!

* * *

Dear Vash,

No, I'm just too awesome to follow silly rules. And your sister said it was okay to call her by her first name. I'm just following rule number 4, Vash!

-The King of Awesome, Gilbert Weilschmidt

P.S. Was that you when you're angry? It's adorable, Vash!

* * *

**AN: **I'm so glad that it's fall break! It means I can sleep in and write more! Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


	17. Chapter 17: Arnold and Cecelia

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Job.

I expected my coffee and today's schedule on my desk five minutes ago, Mrs. Bonnefoy. If you wish to keep your job, you will bring them to me now.

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Coffee, Sir.

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

If you would pull your head out of your ass, you would have noticed that your coffee and schedule for the day are on your desk already. If you wish to keep your fingers intact, dear sir, you will stop being so asinine.

Your loving secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Sarcasm.

I don't pay you to be sarcastic, Mrs. Bonnefoy.

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Free Service!

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

Of course you don't. It's a free service that I offer you. You should feel honored.

Your loving (and slightly irritated) secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Slight Irritation.

Pray tell, Mrs. Bonnefoy, how you are 'slightly irritated' with me. You seem to be supremely irritated today.

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Hypocritical Attitude.

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

I suppose that your irritable nature comes from having a stick permanently wedged up your ass. Would you like me to set up an appointment with a proctologist, sir? My husband and I know of several very good, very discreet doctors that could help you with your problem.

Your loving (and lovely!) secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Procrastination.

You are procrastinating, and being quite vulgar. I do not have a stick in a certain area of my anatomy, thank you very much! I am irritable because my grandson, his friend Antonio Carriedo, and your son decided to put rubber ducks in all the toilets in the school. I don't want to know how they got the ducks in the ladies restroom, though I believe that your precious little beam of sunshine borrowed one of the girl's uniforms and waltzed in. I will have to see the surveillance tapes to be sure. THAT is why I am irritable today. You should rein your child in, Mrs. Bonnefoy!

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Parenting Skills

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

I am a fantastic model of parenthood, and my son is an excellent young man! So is your grandson, and the fact that you can't see or appreciate that makes you a sad, sad man! Your grandson Gilbert is a genius, yet you're so busy stifling him that you can't seem to notice it! That is truly pathetic! You are the worst parental figure ever, Headmaster Weilschmidt. Don't judge me, because you have no idea where to start when it comes to parenting!

Your extremely angry secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Parenting.

Gilbert is intelligent, but he has no discipline! Without discipline, he will continue being a no good bum! I will not allow that to happen. Gilbert's so-called 'genius' is destructive. And your son doesn't seem to be 'stifled' in anything, Cecelia. Certainly not clothing!

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Prudish Nature.

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

The beauty of the human body is nothing to be ashamed of, Headmaster Weilschmidt. You are a victim of severe repression. Perhaps I can schedule psychoanalysis for you next week? Oh, and your brother Frederich called. He wants you to know that your grandsons are taking your Porsche to go to the vet. Apparently they found a hurt dog and wish to help it recover.

Your loving and under-appreciated secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Jokes.

Don't tease me, Cecelia. Ludwig would never do something as irresponsible as taking my Porsche to help a hurt dog without contacting me. It's all Gilbert, and you're defending his reckless and wild behavior, which will cease immediately. He is under my guardianship, not yours. Understood?

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Disbelief.

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

You wound me, good sir! I would never lie to you. That's why I answer all your silly memos. I do like maintaining "A clear and open communication route" between the two of us… I have the purest intentions for you in my heart. Trust me in all things. And your brother distinctly said both of your grandsons. Hopefully the dog doesn't ruin your Porsche!

Your loving secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

To: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

From: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Word Choice.

Mrs. Bonnefoy, are you trying to seduce me?

-Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

* * *

To: Arnold Weilschmidt, Headmaster

From: Cecelia Bonnefoy, Secretary

Date: September 15, 20XX

Subject: Your Silly Thoughts.

Dearest Headmaster Weilschmidt,

No, you're just a distraction so I don't die at my boring desk job here. Now, I had better get to work before you decide that you need to fire my beautiful and efficient self. I do strive to please, after all!

Your loving, overworked, and underpaid secretary,

Cecelia Bonnefoy

* * *

**AN: Yes, I had to write another exchange of memos between Germania and Gaul. I couldn't help it! Thanks for reading, and I wish I could reply to all of the reviews. Some of them are anonymous, and I want to personally give them thanks for taking the time to share their thoughts, but I can't! I guess this will have to do. So, thank you all again for reading this, and have a wonderful day!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ivan and Yao II

Dear Yao,

I was so pleased to receive your letter in the mail! It made me quite happy to be able to write to someone and receive a reply! I can only hope that you will enjoy the letter that I write to you, Yao! I wouldn't want to disappoint you!

I suppose the best way to refer to Jones is as my rival. We try to best each other in everything, I currently have a higher score than him in physics by two percent, but his math score is far superior to mine. We are always trying to best each other. Katyusha, my elder sister, fears that this is a dangerous habit for us both. But we're addicted, I suppose, to trying to make the other look foolish. You are very right when you said Americans are strange! I wonder if I'll ever understand what makes Alfred so weird sometimes.

You seem to be very wise and responsible, Yao! I know that if it were me who got felt up by someone I disliked, I'd crush them, then go to a hardware store to get a lead pipe and sink faucet, and beat them some more. Your mature handling of the situation is admirable! And I understand how you could be confused by how to treat a person who did all that to you! They might have changed on the outside, but they may still have dark thoughts and wishes, right? That must be why you're so confused as to how to handle the situation. In my situation (where I sat on Alfred's brother Matthew), it's a different kind of embarrassing.

You see, I was reading Katyusha's diary (I know that that's wrong, Yao, but I need to keep tabs on my siblings somehow!), and she said that she liked Matthew Williams. As in, liked him more than a friend. So I was doubly embarrassed. First, Matthew is somewhat a friend of mine, so it is embarrassing to sit on a friend, but when your sister is somewhat in love with said friend whose brother is your sworn rival for eternity, things become… complex. As much as I like complexity within science and mathematics, relationships can and should be without complexity.

Yao, I am in a muddle as to what to do. On one hand, if I let it continue, my sister could possibly have her heart broken (Matthew is a nice person, but he has never displayed much interest in Katyusha before. Also, Alfred is his brother. Disgusting.), but if I don't, my sister's feelings will be hurt as well. Either way, Katyusha may end up hurt, and I dislike when my sisters get hurt. Since you have so many siblings, could you give me some advice?

Yao, I just realized how sad and pathetic this letter is to you! It's all about my problems, and nothing about amusing incidents that occurred recently! I feel so terrible now for writing all about my problems! I will write of some amusing happenings at my school so you will not have to answer something purely depressing!

On Monday, Feliciano Vargas, a classmate of mine, walked into class wearing nothing but paint splatters and pink boxers! His brother Lovino, who always seems prepared for these instances, had a spare set of clothes for Feliciano with him and forced him to get dressed. Feliciano seemed unaware of his breach in etiquette. I wonder why.

On Tuesday, Matthew and I played street hockey! It was quite fun, but it ended in a stalemate. My younger sister, Natalia, referred for us! Matthew and I tried to persuade two of our classmates, Soren and Lukas, to join our game. Soren seemed willing to play, but Lukas declined and reminded Soren of a project they had to do. It's too bad, Soren is a great player, and Lukas is a good goalkeeper. I would have been glad to have either one on my team!

Today, Alfred received a letter from his pen pal. He's currently ranting over the contents of the letter. His pen pal sent back Alfred's last correspondence covered in grammatical corrections. Congratulations to that brave soul who dared to correct the idiot. I salute them.

I must end my letter now, Yao. I hope to receive your response soon!

Your friend,

Ivan

P.S. Yes, there is a Kiku Honda who attends my school. He is a friend of Alfred's. Why do you ask?

* * *

Dear Ivan,

I am as pleasantly surprised by your prompt response as you were with mine, Ivan! I was not expecting to receive a letter so soon. I am pleased to be able to hear from you again. It is quite refreshing!

I am flattered to know that you think I am wise, Ivan, but I only know that there are two sides to every story. I am sure that that particular boy was going through a rebellious stage in his life, and has finally settled down. Still, there is that wariness at the back of my mind. I am unsure if I can ever trust him after such a stunt, even if it was years ago.

I can tell that you care for your siblings a good deal, Ivan. I should confess to something as well, because scolding you seems hypocritical of me. I too have looked through my younger sister Meimei's diary. She is very bold, and lately she's been talking with a few boys that I don't want her to talk with. No matter how charming Francis Bonnefoy is, he is still a perverted Frenchman who will try to seduce my young sister for the sake of saying that he could! It's so frustrating, Ivan! I try my hardest to be a good role model, but here I am, spying on my siblings and being secretive! I want to stop, Ivan, but I don't know if I can. I want to keep an eye on my siblings. I want to keep them safe.

That's what you're trying to do with your sister, is it not? You just want her to be happy and safe, and you'll do whatever you have to in order to maintain that safety and happiness for her. I understand, Ivan. It's nothing to feel ashamed about. Brothers should protect their siblings, after all! Maybe if you sit down and talk to your sister about your troubles, she'll share her thoughts and feelings with you directly? It could possibly work!

I enjoy reading your letters, Ivan, and I'm not upset that you wrote about some problems that you are experiencing. You need someone to talk to about these problems, and I'm glad you entrusted me with the task of helping you! I will do my best to not let you down!

I should share some occurrences that have happened at my school with you, Ivan! Then we will have an even trade, will we not?

Three of my classmates, who call themselves the Bad Touch Trio, conducted a panty raid on another classmate of mine, Roderich Edelstien. They then scattered the garments around the school, organizing a scavenger hunt of grand scale across the school. It was quite impressive. Slightly embarrassing though, as one of my brothers, Im-Yong, teamed up with a few friends and got almost all the garments. I had to return them to Roderich at the next day. The trio was also behind the blowing up of a school toilet at the beginning of the year (I feel immensely responsible for that, as I was the one who sold them the fireworks that blew up the toilet in question). Their most recent feat was placing rubber ducks in the toilets of all the school bathrooms. I believe that Gilbert, the ringleader, called it Operation Chicks in Bathrooms or something. They are a strange group.

Also, it is believed that the resident playboy of the school, Turkish student Sadiq Annan, has found himself a new love interest. None of us know who it is, but if his wandering eye has fixed itself on any of my siblings I will beat him with my wok.

I hope this gossip will suffice as amusing, Ivan! I enjoyed your news a good deal! It was hilarious, and I laughed a good deal at the end of your letter. Thank you for brightening my day, and I hope to receive a response from you soon!

Your friend,

Yao

P.S. Thank you for informing me about Kiku Honda. Is he in good health? Does he look happy? Is he doing well in school? Kiku is a cousin of mine. The last we spoke, we had a disagreement, and things escalated to violence. It's a painful memory for me, and I am afraid that I can't fully answer your question, Ivan. I just want to ensure Kiku's wellbeing.

* * *

**AN: Ivan and Yao are so difficult for me to write! I honestly have no idea how to write them properly. Any advice for writing these two characters is welcome! Thank you all so much for reading this, and have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19: Alfred and Arthur II

Dear Artie,

Artie, man! That was harsh! You didn't have to go and mark up my last letter. That was just mean. Just because I ain't got English skills doesn't mean you have to make fun of my writing! I'm trying to improve, okay? So don't be mean! That seriously hurt! And who the hell spells color "colour"? It's got a freakin' 'u' in it! It's not supposed to have a 'u'! And really, the "red is a motivational colour, it will motivate you to put more effort into writing your next letter" crap? What was that about? Your so MEAN! And I put all my heroic efforts into writing my last letter, too!

I finished my ranting now, so it's safe to come out and read the rest of this letter, Artie! Why don't you like being called "Artie"? Too awesome for you? I'm going to try to answer all your questions, because you asked a lot! Your going to get answers soon! I wouldn't leave a damsel in distress! You write like a girl, Artie. No offense.

I do work in my English class! I just don't do my English work. I made a really cool competition last week! It was the "Who can make the best paper airplane (the one that stays in the air the longest) and not get caught by the teacher?" contest! So I made this super cool airplane that had legitimate first place (second was the Commie Ivan and third was Kiku), but the 'technical' first place winner was a person who threw a piece of paper up and it happened to catch an air current. Raivis got lucky! I wish I was as lucky as him… but Commie Ivan didn't really like that. Seemed to be threatening Raivis after class with his Commie smile. And a hero like me isn't going to let some defenseless young boy be brutally abused by a crazy Communist!

Oh, and you asked what "F" in my name stands for. It's for AWESOME! What else could it be?

And I ain't spoiled with my sunshine! Your just glum because you have to sit in wet, boring England when I'm off catching some rays on the beach! And I don't have to use my passport to go on vacation! I can hop on a plane or in my car and drive to another state, and it'll be completely different from the one I was in beforehand! Can't do that in England, can you? You have to have change languages and everything!

Wow, you have a lot of brothers! I feel pretty lucky now! Even though Mattie gives me loads of crap for stuff, he's a cool guy. He doesn't like it when I call him my sidekick, your right. How did you know? Being a twin isn't like being a freakin' wizard, Artie! We don't have mind powers or anything! The most that happens is that when we're separated we sort of feel a bit lost.

Okay, "Chip Shots" are pretty much like putting, but your using a club other than your putter to hit the ball. Chip shots are a huge part of the game of golf, so if your bro says your good, your good! And you're a goalie too? Awesome! I do a lot of sports because I don't know what I like the most! I can't make up my mind, so I do them all! But I'm not good at everything. I'm a terrible dancer. All the girls I've dated tell me so. I step on people's feet and I can't keep time, and I'm just clumsy on the dance floor. So now you know that I'm not perfect!

You a rebel? I think I can imagine Mattie swearing off maple syrup and hockey before I can imagine you as a rebel! Maybe if I had a picture of you, I'd be able to see it. Send one, please? I'll love you forever and ever for it!

Your heroic and awesome pal,

Alfred F (Freakin' Awesome Hero) Jones

P.S. Ummm, Artie? Your pretty cool for being nice to me about my parent's divorce. So thanks.

* * *

Dear Alfred,

You need to learn the difference between "Your" and "You're". "Your" is used in a sentence such as this: Your writing is abysmal Alfred F. Jones, and you should be heartily ashamed of yourself. "You're" stands for "You are". It would be used like so: You're a dunce at writing, Alfred. Do you see the difference, Alfred? I sincerely hope you do.

I wonder why I was surprised by what you do in your English class. I was certain that it wasn't any sort of English work. But creating paper airplanes is completely preposterous! And the Great Alfred F. Jones' design lost to a simple sheet of paper? Impossible! Though I don't understand why you mentioned Communists. If you would be so kind as to enlighten me on the subject, I would appreciate it.

I don't believe for one minute that your middle initial stands for "Awesome". Awesome does not start with an "F". Tell me the truth. What does the "F" stand for in Alfred F. Jones?

You've made another grammatical error, Alfred. "Ain't " is not a word. Do not use it. Ever. And you are incredibly spoilt by living in America! You feel as though everyone should do things your way instead of the other way! It's selfish and quite rude. Just like your stating that I write like a woman. I most certainly do not! Just because I have neat and legible penmanship doesn't mean that I am a woman! It's an admirable trait in both sexes, I'll have you know!

Thank you for explaining chip shots to me, Alfred. I confess, when I play golf I just grab a club and smack the ball. Half the time I don't even know what I'm doing! Interesting that you can't dance. It's one of my hobbies. Ballroom dancing, that is. I've gotten decent at it over the years. It's something I enjoy doing. And I can't imagine you being perfect, Alfred. For Christ's sake, I've seen your writing! It's far from perfect. I have no disillusionments about you, you don't need to drag out proof of your imperfections when I can go and read your correspondence and shudder at your mistakes. Colour is the British (Or proper) way to spell. Color is just American English, which is inferior to the Queen's English.

I was quite a rebel when I was younger, Alfred. I have enclosed a picture of me from a few years ago and my most recent family portrait for your perusal. And before you ask, these photos were not doctored, and yes, I realize that I have large eyebrows.

Sincerely,

Arthur (NOT ARTIE, my brothers call me Artie and I HATE IT!)

P.S. You're welcome, Alfred.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for getting this up so late! I had some studying to do, then I got distracted, then... ah, it doesn't really matter, does it? Anyways, I apologize for the wait, and I hope that this set of letters is enjoyable! kagomegirl2004 suggested that I include Arthur sending back corrected letters to Alfred, and I loved and incorporated the idea into this! Many thanks to her! And thank you all for reading this chapter, and have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20: Elizaveta and ?

Elizaveta,

Hey Gorgeous Girl! What's wrong? – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Nothing is wrong. Who are you and why did you leave a note stuffed in my locker? – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, just because you're smiling with your mouth doesn't mean you're smiling with your heart. What's wrong? Just consider this a note from a concerned acquaintance of yours. –**S.**

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, I know you read my last note by now. Why aren't you responding? –**S.**

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, if I insulted you because I don't want to share my name, I apologize. I just don't feel comfortable telling you my name right now. Just know that I've got the best interests for you at heart. You've been upset, and I hate seeing that. I want you to be happy, okay? - **S.**

* * *

S.,

If you're Gilbert Weilschmidt, realize that I'm going to slam you upside the head with my frying pan. I don't want to hear you brag, Gilbert, and NOTHING IS WRONG! – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, it's a good thing I'm not Gilbert then. What would he have to brag about anyways? And I know that those water splotches on the paper aren't from a water bottle. – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Look, buddy. Even if you aren't Gil, it doesn't give you any right to pry into my personal business. Beat it. –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, I'm not going anywhere until I know what's got you so upset that you'd leave your class to cry in the girl's bathroom. –**S.**

* * *

S.,

Fine, I'll admit that I'm upset. I'm not telling you, a complete stranger, why. How about you go and ask the Gossip Queen Feliks? He'll know about the subject and would just LOVE to share with you. So leave me to my angst. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

No can do, Gorgeous girl. Do you think I find joy in seeing you miserable? – **S.**

* * *

S.,

I don't even know who you are! You might. –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Look, Gorgeous Girl, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have bothered finding your locker and writing notes to you every day. I have a life, you know. I just want to make sure you're okay. – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Why do you even care? – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Don't ask me stuff like that, Gorgeous Girl. I just do. – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Stop calling me Gorgeous Girl. I don't feel gorgeous at all. –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Someone hasn't been looking in the mirror lately, Gorgeous Girl, because you're very beautiful. – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Flatterer. No one has called me beautiful in ages. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Not even your boyfriend Roderich? – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Roderich and I broke up a few days ago. It was pretty quiet, so the gossip mill hasn't caught whiff of it yet, but Feliks is bound to soon. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

So is that why you're upset, Gorgeous Girl? You and Roderich called it quits? – **S.**

* * *

S.,

I'm not that upset, okay! Sure, I'm a little down, but it was a mutual decision! We both had had enough! – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Just because it was mutual doesn't mean it isn't painless. You're still hurting, aren't you, Gorgeous Girl? Don't lie either. I know you're upset. You don't usually wear sunglasses. – **S.**

* * *

S.,

Okay, mister, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm getting a bit sick of this whole 'mystery man' thing, because you're starting to freak me out. How the hell do you notice details like that? – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, you're avoiding the question. And I'm observant. If you're really curious to figure out who I am, guess.– **S.**

* * *

S.,

Steve? Scott? Spike? Serge? Sadiq? Stefan? –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Out of the six, one of them is right. Good work, Gorgeous Girl. – **S.**

* * *

Steve,

At least I got something right! You know, I don't know whether to be irritated with you or grateful. I was pretty upset, and I still am (I admit it now), but I think your notes are cheering me up a bit. You're one of the few people who I think thinks well of me. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Gorgeous Girl, you're sweet, intelligent, brave, tough, and have a great sense of humor. Your taste in men is… well, it could be improved, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a fantastic woman. Plus you're beautiful. Why would you not be well liked? – **S.**

* * *

Scott,

Look, I was a bit of… a bitch, for a lack of a better word, while dating Roderich. I stayed around him and sort of abandoned all my friends. Plus, I broke up with Gilbert Weilschmidt in order to date Roderich, and Gilbert is… well, he's the jokester. Everyone loves him, and I treated him like garbage. So people don't like me. Simple as that. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

I like you, and I don't think you're a bitch. Chin up, Gorgeous Girl!–**S.**

* * *

Spike,

Well, that makes one of us. I don't know where to start in apologizing to the people I've hurt. Any suggestions? –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Take it literally, Gorgeous Girl, and just start walking. The first person you run into that you feel you need to apologize to, do it. It'll get easier. Or you could do what I do and write a list, then randomly select a name. – **S.**

* * *

Serge,

Thanks for the advice! I'll try the first one. – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Glad to help, Gorgeous Girl! Tell me how it works out! – **S.**

* * *

Sadiq,

I apologized to my friend Angelique today. I pretty much abandoned her in favor of spending more time with Roderich. We got in a huge fight over it and, well, stopped talking to each other. You know what's great about it? She accepted my apology! I didn't think that could happen, but it did! –Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

So that's why you were happy today! Are you feeling any better, Gorgeous Girl? –**S.**

* * *

Stefan,

Yes… do you want to stop writing to me now that I'm not so depressed anymore? – Elizaveta

* * *

Elizaveta,

Only if you want me to stop. I like writing to you, Gorgeous Girl.- **S.**

* * *

Steve,

Are you kidding? I don't know your actual name yet, Mister Mysterious Man! I'm not stopping until I figure out what it is! –Elizaveta

* * *

**AN: Okay, I mentioned a lot of OCs (Or are they OCs, because some exist, they just don't have names yet...) in this one, so I don't know what to really say about it!**

**Steve- Australia **

**Scott- Scotland (really dumb names ftw!)**

** Spike- Ireland **

**Serge- Netherlands**

** Stefan- Cyprus (Not the Turkish micro nation bit of Cyprus). **

**To conclude, I have no idea if this idea is going to work, but I was tempted to write it and I just couldn't stop myself! Thank you for bearing through this chapter, and have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21: Feliciano and Ludwig III

Dear Ludwig,

I'm so sorry to hear about you and your brother! I care about Lovino a lot, and I know he cares about me, and even though we do fight sometimes, we never really stay mad at each other! I'm so sorry that you and your brother fight so much! I shouldn't have asked you about your brother, Ludwig. I must've made you upset, and I'm so very sorry. I didn't want to upset you, Ludwig, but I get so curious about people, and then… Lovino says that I should mind my own business instead of sticking my nose in other peoples, and I see why now. I must've hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry, and please, please, please don't be mad at me!

You do sound like a very cute child, Ludwig! My Grandpa tells us many silly stories about Lovino and I when we were small! We fell asleep in a laundry basket once, and Grandpa almost put us in the washer with the bed sheets! I now sleep far away from baskets, just in case it happens again! Lovino still falls asleep doing the laundry sometimes. He falls asleep all the time when we're doing chores. Well, now that I mention that, I do too. That must sound so strange to you, Ludwig!

Ludwig, I'd like to thank you for giving me advice on how to act with my brother. I talked with him about my worries, and asked what was making him upset. He didn't really want to talk about it, he said. Well, he actually said: "What makes you think I'm upset, I'm not freakin' upset, stop worrying about it!" It's his way of saying "Sorry, but I don't want to tell you what's wrong right now, but I'll tell you later." I eventually got him to admit that sometimes he's a bit lonely. Okay, so he really said that he "…doesn't like being around stupid people like Alfred and freakin' Ivan. And I hate being around Kiku; he freaks me out with his ninja moves. Only you and that kid who makes pancakes are good in my book." It's Lovino's way of saying that even with all of our friends, he isn't really happy. But now that I know what he's upset about, I can fix it! I'm sure of it! So thank you, Ludwig. Without your advice, I wouldn't have been able to know where to start to help my brother!

Yes, I'm the one eating the Pistachio gelato! Romano's eating Tomato. I know it sounds strange, but it's super tasty! You must try it someday! How did you guess? We do look very similar. Except I squint a lot. Do you look like your brother, Ludwig?

Your Friend,

Feliciano

P.S. What happened to get your Grandfather angry? I hope it wasn't anything bad!

* * *

Dear Feliciano,

Your asking me questions about my family did not upset me, Feliciano. I apologize if you felt distressed, as I had not thought that you would feel that way. You're a kind person to be so concerned, but you shouldn't fret over any of my family troubles. I am sorry that you felt upset, and I am not angry with you. I don't think I could even try.

I believe that you are the first person to ever say I was cute as a child. My brother would say that I was "awesome" but not nearly as much as him. Grandfather would say that I was a child like any other child, just a little more serious than most. Uncle Frederich claims that I was "far too serious" and he regrets that I wasn't treated as a child. I think he believes I grew up too fast.

It does sound strange to fall asleep while doing chores, as it's easier to organize yourself and concentrate and finish a task before you take a break. Breaks are important, Feliciano, but they should come after a task is completed to perfection. However, I am not surprised by your behavior. I believe that you are the type of "Mad Artist", one that works at odd hours and catches up on sleep through napping. Although it is possible to work more if you nap to reenergize yourself, I wouldn't advise it for you. You could fall asleep in classes, which could be disastrous.

You're welcome, Feliciano. I'm glad that I was able to help you, even if my advice was somewhat pitiful. I was wondering if you could help me, though. My brother and I were walking home from school a few days ago when we spotted an injured dog on the side of the road. We were able to get a car (I don't know how Gilbert was able to get Grandfather's Porsche, but he did), and took the dog to the vet. Currently this dog is residing in my home, as it was a stray and my brother and I have grown fond of it. He's sleeping next to my door as I'm writing. The dog, not Gilbert. My problem is this: I do not know what to name this dog. Perhaps you could give me some suggestions? I have a picture of the dog enclosed in this letter.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Ludwig

P.S. Oh, it was just another one of Gilbert's practical jokes that had irritated Grandfather. I believe it had to do with rubber ducks and toilets, and all things considered, it's tame by Gilbert's standards. I don't know why Gilbert has such an obsession with causing trouble. Perhaps he's just bored.

* * *

**AN: I'm just going to go and review any anonymous reviews in the author's notes. Hopefully no one will mind this! I don't have much to say about the chapter other than that I have had tomato ice cream, and it tastes pretty good. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**

**

* * *

**

To:** mmaxreader**

I'm glad you like this story so far! I was a bit worried about the notes between S. and Elizaveta, because I wasn't sure how people would react to it. So far I've only gotten positive comments, which is a relief! Thanks so much for reviewing, and have a great day!

* * *

To: **A Random Question**

Yes, Feliks is the representation of Poland within Hetalia, and as thus, is not my creation, but that of Hidekaz Himayura. I believe that the creator intended for Poland to be a girl, but instead kept feminine characteristics and made him male. Thus the cross-dressing. It's spelled Feliks with a 'ks' instead of an 'x' because the letter 'x' doesn't exist in the Polish alphabet. I hope I answered your question, and have a great day!**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Kiku and Heracles III

Dear Heracles-san,

I'm happy to have been able to help you, Heracles-san, and I'm relieved that you aren't planning to attack me anytime soon. I am also relieved that I like cats and do not plan to drown any ever. It's hard to imagine that someone would threaten to do that in order to bother you. If I am to be honest, Heracles-san, I'm somewhat worried for you. Are you quite well? I hate to think of you being hurt. I apologize for my being forward, but may I suggest that you avoid this Sadiq person to prevent any violence? I do not like the idea of you being hurt!

Thank you for your comforting words, Heracles-san. I will do my absolute best to not be as formal and to not worry about a fight we may or may not have. I believe we can be good friends, Heracles-san. You are very likeable.

You certainly take care of many cats! I only have Chi, although I volunteer at the local veterinary clinic with my friend Alfred, and sometimes I take care of cats there. But to be routinely responsible of so many pets! I can hardly imagine it, Heracles-san.

Your cats are adorable, Heracles-san! Which one of them stole the fish? If I go by names alone, I would guess that Odysseus developed the plan, and Agammemnon carried it out, as the two warriors of myth seemed to work. How did they get their names? I know I sound a bit intrusive, and if you do not wish to answer the question, please do not feel obligated to.

I have included a picture of Chi in this letter. I dressed her up as Sailor Moon for fun in this picture. Feliciano helped me design the cat wig. Chi did not approve. She kept on scratching at the wig. I'm currently creating another costume for Chi so I can dress her up for a photo shoot to promote pet adoption!

I realize that that must sound incredibly insane, but I sometimes get bored, Heracles-san, and creating costumes is a good way to break the boredom. I apologize for the strange topic.

I feel badly for my friend Alfred. He recently received a letter from his pen pal, in which his writing was thoroughly ripped apart. As Alfred put it, the page "Looked like a battlefield of red ink". Well, he didn't say that exactly, but that was what he meant. Alfred seemed a little hurt by it, even though he acted like it didn't bother him. I just wanted to know if knew the person. I believe his name is Arthur Kirkland. However, do not stress yourself if you are unfamiliar with this person! I am just wondering what they are like.

Your (somewhat impatient) friend,

Kiku

* * *

Dear Kiku,

I'm very well, Kiku. Thanks for asking. I wouldn't attack you, Kiku! You're a great friend, and I don't hurt friends. Though it's nice to know you wouldn't drown cats. And don't worry about me. Sadiq is usually skirt chasing, or fighting, or getting beaten by someone because of his skirt chasing, so he doesn't have a lot of time to bother me. He's a bit of a bastard though. I'm glad you don't have to deal with him. I've known him for a long time, and he irritates the hell out of me. But I can't imagine life without his stupid face bothering me. Do you know anyone like that? Someone whose presence makes you angry, but if they aren't there, you feel hollow inside?

I do take care of a good deal of cats! I would like to become a veterinarian someday, so taking care of the neighborhood cats is sort of my way of practicing. Do you enjoy your volunteer work at the clinic? It must be interesting!

I think Agammemnon stole the fish, but Odysseus stole it from him. They had a bit of a squabble over it, but I divided the fish in half, so they were happy. I did name them after the two famous warriors. My mother always told me their stories, so when I found Agammemnon on the sidewalk after he got into a fight with another cat; I just knew that that was his name. Odysseus walked into the kitchen one day and refused to leave. It seemed like he had been wandering for a long time, much like Odysseus within The Odyssey. How did you get your cat Chi? I'm sure it's an interesting story!

Chi is a lovely cat, even if she looks slightly irritated by her outfit. I'm sure that she didn't enjoy it. I would love to see the next outfit that you make for her. And don't worry about the strange hobby. I do find it strange, but it isn't too strange. When I'm bored, I sleep. I sleep a good deal. I think that it's a good thing that you have a hobby that keeps you busy and creative. Don't apologize for having interests that aren't what others consider normal. Just be you! Unless if you are planning to hurt things. Then it's not so great. I'm not making much sense, am I?

I do feel bad for your friend. I do know Arthur, and his correcting grammatical mistakes sounds just like him. He is a bit of a stickler for that. Arthur and I are more acquaintances than friends, but we do get along. He's a workaholic and he acts a bit pompous sometimes, but he's down to earth and fun when he feels that people aren't going to judge him. He's an okay guy. Tell your friend not to take any insults personally, because Arthur probably doesn't really mean them.

Again, don't worry about insulting me. I'm not easy to offend. I look forward to your next letter, Kiku! Oh, and my mother says hello, and wants to know if Headmaster Vargas is doing a good job as headmaster so far.

Your (very impatient) friend,

Heracles

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating recently! Things got in the way, and I just couldn't find the energy to update! I'm really really sorry about that! If all goes according to plan, I will be updating tomorrow! I hope things go as planned! Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day!**


End file.
